


No more secrets...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, At last!, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, no more secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John suddenly had enough of playing around the obvious...





	No more secrets...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

One morning, John decides he'd had enough.

Enough of the secrets, enough of playing around with clues… That’s it, no more secrets!

Taking great care to not wake up Rosie, he jumps from the bed and went down to Sherlock’s bedroom door.

He was feeling restless, like his life was waiting on the other side. Opening the door was a fall into the unknown... He took a deep breath and opens the door slowly... quietly.

Sherlock was still asleep. The sheet and pillows all over the place… _Good to know he’s also restless_ , John smirks. He walks inside, closes the door and sits on the edge of the bed _. So many years… so many fights… so many adventures… It’s time to start the greatest of all. Oh God, I’m too romantic for my own good._ He puts his hand on Sherlock back and strokes tenderly.

The curly mop of hair slowly turns “… John?”

“I know that you know it, but I want to make it official, real.” He smiles, “Sherlock Holmes, I love you.” He was now waiting anxiously, looking at his friend.

"I love you, John…” Sherlock gives John a tender kiss, pulling John to his side, “… is it as you expected?"

John now with _his_ Sherlock in his arms, kisses him back... finally at peace. "It’s better… way better…"

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I had secrets about pining for the other one, marriage proposal, etc but none where they actually say "I love you"!
> 
> Done!
> 
> \--
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
